The Triumph of Lord Voldemort
by GoddessofWight
Summary: Lord Voldemort has finally obtained the secret weapon he's been hunting for, his daughter, Ginny Weasley!
1. Fading Magic

(Authors Notes: Usual disclaimers: All characters and personalities are J.K Rowlings. )

Chapter 1:

Luna noticed it first. Ginny Weasley had gone to stay with Luna Lovegood for a couple of weeks over the summer holidays. At the beginning of the second week, Luna bounded in leapt on Ginny's bed. Ginny woke, giggling, until Luna stroked her hair, and said, "Ginny, your hair is getting darker." She pulled the strand around so Ginny could see it. It was unquestionably dark brown at the ends, shading up towards red in the middle. Ginny leapt out of bed and ran to a mirror. Still red on top, but brown all the way around the bottom.

"How did this happen?" Ginny asked. "Did you...?" Luna shook her head. "Well, what about your brothers, could they have?" Luna had two younger twin brothers, Orion and Charon who were always getting into mischief.

"I don't think so," Luna said, "maybe we should see Daddy?" Luna left so Ginny could get dressed.

As she showered, Ginny watched her hair in the mirror; it seemed to get darker by the second. "Must be a failed spell." She thought. That cemented in her mind that it must be the twin terrors' work.

She dried her hair and put it in a ponytail, trying to arrange it so the red was on the outside as much as possible, and then went downstairs.

Luna was already dressed and waiting and her father was standing by her, looking kindly at Ginny. "Come Young Weasley, let's see what those young rapscallions have been up to now." He took out a piece of testing paper and ran it over the dark part of hair. He frowned when nothing happened to the paper. "That's odd." he said, "It really should turn..." he ran it over the red part of her hair. The paper turned blue. "...blue. Hrm." He took out a new box. "Must be something wrong with those." He repeated the test with the new box and got the same results. "Ginny," he finally asked, "You don't charm your hair or anything?"

Ginny turned, pulling her hair out of his hands. "What are you saying? That my hair is charmed red! That's ridiculous!" She ran out of the house into the garden.

Luna and her father looked at each other for a moment. Finally her father said, "I'll contact the Weasleys. You find Ginny."

Ginny ran as fast as she could away from the house, "How dare they say I dye my hair." She thought furiously. She didn't notice the stick falling in front of her until she tripped on it, and felt the familiar rush of traveling by portkey. She closed her eyes. When she felt the world settle below her, she opened her eyes and stood up. She picked up the stick, wondering if it would take her back, but its magic was spent. She tossed it away.

She gradually became aware of the red eyes watching her. "I know who you are." She said, backing away from the robed figure with the burning scarlet eyes.

"But do you know who are you, Miranda, daughter of Lord Voldemort, great granddaughter of Marvolo Slytherin, heir of Slytherin?

"No, it can't be." She whispered.


	2. First Impressions

(Authors Notes: Well, here we are at Chapter 2! Thanks for sticking with me this long! In this chapter, we see things more for Voldemort's perspective as he tries to convince his stolen daughter to stay with him, by any means necessary!)

Chapter 2:

When he felt his blood calling to him, he apparated immediately to where he felt it. And when he saw the girl run out of the house, he knew he'd finally found his daughter. He quickly charmed a stick into a portkey and threw it in front of her. She stumbled over it and vanished. He disapparated back to his home.

She was just picking herself up when he reappeared and sat himself down in his favorite chair. He watched her try to reactivate the portkey and then saw the flash of anger as she could not. He smiled. She looked at him and spoke. He delighted in hearing her voice, hot with anger, so like the boy he'd strove so hard to hide at her age. She had recovered somewhat from her shock at him calling her by her proper name. She reached for her wand. "You can't make me into something I'm not," she said, leveling the wand at him.

"Neither can they, Miranda. Who are these people who have stolen my child and raised her as their own?" He looked at her squarely, trying to use his powers as an occlumens to gain mastery over her.

"I'm not your Miranda." She said, "I'm Ginny Weasley. See!" she pulled her hair around to show him, "Weasley red hair!"

He strode purposefully towards her. She flinched, but did not move. "You don't scare me," she said, so softly she might well have been speaking to herself.

"I don't want to scare you."Voldemort laughed, and twirled the offered hair around his finger, "Not a red strand in sight." He let her hair go. "I know the Weasleys, of course." Now look at me, so I can see what they've done to you, my only daughter, the mainstay of my old age."

Ginny found herself turning her face up to him, studying him as he studied her. She looked for the young handsome man in the diary, seeing him only slightly in this tall gaunt skeleton. "But you're so old."

Voldemort said, "Too old to be your father, you think?" When she nodded, he continued building on the confusion he saw in her eyes, elaborating on the kind of story she would like to hear, "Your mother was younger than me, obviously. She was one of the enlightened people who trusted me to create a better world for wizards. A lovely young woman named Cassandra Goyle. She is in St. Mungo's now. Losing you was too much for her." He did not to tell her that she'd been in St. Mungo's since shortly after their daughter was conceived. He revealed too much of his soul too Cassandra during their passionate encounters. Since then, he'd been more guarded. Cassandra's ill-timed loss of sanity had forced him to move quicker than he'd intended to against the Potters. He couldn't risk delay, knowing what she could tell them, and he'd left Cassandra's care in the hands of her family who'd consigned her quietly to a private room from which she had yet to emerge. He felt her weaken, "I went to James Potter that night to ask him where you were. I left Cassandra with her parents and went to find you. You were so young. Not even a month. Who could blame me for being angry? He refused to tell me anything of you and then, I was weak and wounded. I fled and dreamed of being restored to life, to find you but I couldn't feel you anywhere, until today. He stroked her hair. "My beautiful Miranda. And I have missed your youth. Our time together stolen, but we're together now. And you are now, as always, the brightest star in my universe."

Ginny frowned, "But what about my...Cassandra? Are you going to leave her there? How can I know any of this is true?"

"I intend to rescue her," Voldemort lied, "But it takes planning to launch an assault on St. Mungo's.

"But I know all you care about is power! Everybody says so!" Ginny insisted.

"Everybody is wrong." Voldemort said soberly, "All I care about is seeing my family happy. Everything I've done is to create a better world for people like us. The small-minded can't understand that, but you, you must know better in your heart." He paused a moment and then went on, "But I understand you are concerned about the people who raised you. I shall write to them and let them know you're with me. If you would care to write a letter, I'll send it along with mine."

"But..." she asked, and he saw that she was thinking of going back to them.

"Stay with me, Miranda. Get to know me. I'm your father. I love you. Let me be your father. Don't give up on me yet." He summoned a desk over to stand between them. "Here are parchments and quills. Write to them now. That will set your mind at rest at least long enough for us to have dinner together. Then you can decide."

Ginny sat down and began writing.

Voldemort wrote too.

Weasley Family

The Burrow

I have reclaimed what is mine.


	3. Reactions

Chapter 3

Mrs. Weasley was distraught, "Well, no," she said to the Lovegood head in the fireplace, "of course we don't charm Ginny's hair. Where is she?"

"Luna is getting her, but Molly, I know magic when I test for it!"

"I really can't discuss this, like this. I'm coming over right away. Let me just send an owl for Arthur." Mrs. Weasley doused the fire quickly, not caring if she'd gotten him wet and penned a quick note to her husband, Arthur Weasley, at the Ministry of Magic. "Errol," she said to the owl that came to take the letter from her hand, "This is important, so please be quick!"

No sooner had Errol left than Mrs. Weasley apparated to the Lovegoods. "Where's my Ginny?" she asked. Luna, completely out of breath, turned to face Mrs. Weasley, "I can't find her anywhere! She was just here!"

Mr. Weasley apparated in moments later. He went immediately to his wife and held her.

For a moment, there was silence then in through the window flew a handsome gold-flecked hawk. It dropped the letter it was carrying, gave a harsh cry that echoed through the room and soared back out again. Molly caught the letter with numb fingers slid her finger under the dark mark seal and opened the letter. Voldemort's words, large and dark loomed. "Arthur..." she said, her voice breaking.

Arthur put his arms around his wife and picked out the piece of paper that was enclosed in the sealed letter.

He read it out-loud:

Mum, Dad,

What's going on? He says I'm his real daughter and that you stole me, and hid me from him, but he says he's not mad now that I'm back. I don't understand. I'm your little girl, aren't I?

Mrs. Weasley moaned. Mr. Weasley held her closer. "We've got to get to Dumbledore. He'll have some ideas. He told us we should have told her, but we just couldn't."

"It's true then? Ginny really is...his daughter?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Ginny is our daughter," Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"Our daughter that we will do anything to get back." Mr. Weasley said to Mrs. Weasley, while nodding to Lovegood..

"I'll just get her things." Mrs. Weasley said, "Then I'll join you at Hogwarts."

Mr. Weasley apparated out, while Luna, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood went upstairs to Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasley packed the clothing mechanically than started on the dresser. When she picked up the brush, she stopped. "This isn't Ginny's brush!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"No, it's one of mine," Luna said, "Ginny forgot hers."

A strange look passed across Mrs. Weasley's face. "I must get to Dumbledore immediately. "I'll be back for the rest of her things later."

"Good luck, Molly." Lovegood said and then she too was gone.

Luna and her father went down to breakfast.  
(Author's Notes: I'm having a hard time deciding where to go with the next chapter. I feel like I should follow the Weasleys throbut my other options are the Cassandra backstory or returning to Voldemort to see how he and Ginny are getting on.)


	4. A Strained Dinner

Chapter 4:

Ginny and Voldemort began their dinner in complete silence, broken only by the sound of a balding, pudgy servitor Voldemort introduced as Wormtail. Wormtail himself said nothing, but Ginny was curious about him, and his odd shuffling gait. Ginny was stealing herself up to ask about Cassandra, when Voldemort asked her about school.

"What house are you in? At Hogwarts?"

"I'm a Griffindor." She said, proudly, stiffening, waiting for the explosion.

"Loyalty and bravery are excellent qualities in a daughter." He said, thinking that finally he had someone who would not try to usurp his position, but would wait for it, as her right, he only had to turn her loyalty towards him.

"I'm not your daughter." She said. "I can't be. Mum and Dad are my parents. You are an evil wizard. I've met you. I know."

"You've met me? But I have not met you."

"Your diary." She said simply, not looking at him. She realized suddenly she wasn't hungry and pushed her plate her away. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

"Miranda..." Voldemort began.

"Ginny." She insisted.

"I refuse to call you that idiotic name." He said, controlling himself with effort.

"That idiotic name is mine. And you don't have to call me anything. You can send me home. Or you can kill me like you killed Cedric!" She said standing up so forcefully, she knocked her chair over.

"Who? Miranda, compose yourself! Do not act like a hag!"

"Cedric Diggory. The boy you killed the night of the tri-wizard tournament. Maybe wasn't important enough for you to remember. What's one more dead to you? You've killed hundreds of the wizards you claim to be working so hard for."

"You are behaving most unwisely if you believe what you're saying. This Diggory was an accident. I had no intention of killing anyone. I needed Potter."

Ginny shook her head, "No, you got around me once with your lies, but I won't listen to you again. You just want to hurt people."

"I hope that you'll feel better when you wake up." Voldemort said.

"I'm not staying here..." she began when Voldemort hit her with a sleeping spell. "Wormtail. Please put my daughter to bed and seal her in. Tomorrow is another day to reshape the world."

(Sorry, it's so short. I intended it to go a different way, but it didn't.)


End file.
